


A Terr-libido Mistake

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi enjoys her relationship with Maki, but she feels that there could be a bit more sex in it. So she whips up a concoction intended to turn Maki on upon ingestion. She gets a little more than she bargained for when she gives Maki a bit too much of it, though.





	A Terr-libido Mistake

"Hmm... Alright, I think this should do it!" Nozomi held her breath, watching as she poured a thick red liquid from a test tube into a beaker full of purple. She tilted her head back just in case the concoction exploded in her face, but thankfully her pretty features were spared this time. The liquid bubbled in its container, but it didn't burst into flames or start erupting out from the top like last time. Realizing that this time she had been successful, Nozomi broke into a wide smile.

"Success! Eureka! All that other jazz!" Tipping her witch's hat back and pulling up her safety goggles, she clapped her hands together happily. She wasn't a witch, despite what the hat might indicate. She was just a practicing chemist with a flair for the dramatic. Eli could back up those claims. She thought calling her concoctions 'witch's brew' sounded a lot cooler and marketable than 'horny juice'. Because really, that's what it was, but nobody got their life going by being boring. Except for Umi, maybe.

So, about the horny juice. Her new, wonderful witch's brew. She wouldn't have created it if not from necessity. Her and Maki had been dating for four months now, and she loved it. Being with Maki was wonderful, and the redhead herself was a fun, spicy little tsundere. There was only one problem she had in their relationship. Just one tiny quibble: the sex. Or, rather, the lack of sex. They'd only done it twice in their entire relationship, and Nozomi was starting to get antsy. No, sex wasn't the be all end all of a relationship. She wasn't _that_ depraved... She just really wanted a good dicking every once in a while.

If she had truly done everything correctly, then this liquid would help her get exactly what she needed. She had a plan, but she wasn't prepared to enact that plan until the concoction was properly tested. Surely it wasn't so poorly made as to be poisonous, but she would feel the incredible guilt of a thousand suns if something bad happened to Maki by her hand. She would have to test it on herself first.

Leaving the beaker in its ring clamp, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. She had added a taste masker to the mixture, so she would also be testing whether or not she could taste something funny in her drink. Returning to her 'witch table', as she called it, she picked up the beaker and slowly poured a small amount into an empty test tube. She didn't want to overdo it on the first try.

With a small amount of liquid in the test tube, she poured it into her open soda and took a sip. She couldn't taste anything funny, so she drank a bit more. Still nothing. Relieved, Nozomi chugged down even more, giving herself a thumbs up. At least the masking agent was a success. Now she just had to wait and see when the effects would kick in. Or _if_ they kicked in, anyway.

She stood there for a full minute, waiting to see if something would happen right away. Admittedly, she was a bit disappointed when nothing did, but it was understandable. This _was_ an experimental field of science, and these things could take time. To pass that time, she cleaned up her workspace, also drinking the rest of her soda to see if that might hurry the effects. It didn't.

She ended up getting her homework done and got through an entire call with Eli without anything happening. It wasn't until she was halfway through a movie that she started to feel something happening. Usually watching a young woman get scared out of her mind by some supernatural event didn't get the juices flowing down there, so she had a feeling that brew had finally started working. That only took... two hours, damn. She really _under_ did it.

She got up from the couch and walked over to where she'd put away her brew, shucking her sweatpants off along the way. One of the nice things about living alone was that she could do whatever she wanted without interference. If she wanted to take her clothes off in the kitchen while checking on her morally gray scientific concoctions, then by the Gods she would.

Standing by the kitchen cupboards in a tank top and panties, she opened one of the cupboards and pulled out her beaker full of brew. She held it in one hand, idly eyeing it while she absently rubbed the front of her panties with her other hand. It would appear that the time it took to get things going was longer than she'd hoped. That wouldn't be too much of a problem, though. She'd just have to pour a bit more than she'd expected to.

Forcing her hand away from her now-needy pussy, she put the beaker down and grabbed the previously-used test tube. She poured a decent amount into the tube, capping it off with a tiny cork to make sure none of it spilled out on the way to school. Then she put everything back up in the cupboards and walked the short distance to her room. Her tank top, alas, didn't make it: it was removed and left to die in the hallway.

Getting into her bedroom, she didn't bother closing her door. Again, why bother when she was living there alone? She pulled down her panties while at the foot of her bed, hopping into bed in nothing but her bra now. The brew was starting to react stronger inside her, bringing more and more heat down to her pussy. It was wet and needy, and she would have to be the one to satisfy that need. As usual.

As she pushed three of her fingers inside her pussy, she thought of her usual fantasy: Maki giving her that dick. Like she'd mentioned before, she'd only gotten to experience it twice, but that was enough to know she wanted it more. Every day if possible. She wouldn't mind if Maki suggested that she stay at Nozomi's place for the rest of the semester, walking around naked with her cock lightly bobbing with each step. Getting stiff at the sight of Nozomi just casually wandering around with same pro bono aesthetic. Laying the pipe in every single room. Mmm... Why couldn't she make a potion that made _that_ become a reality?

That was a nice fantasy, but it was just that: a fantasy. The potion she actually _was_ able to create was going to give her a reality she was perfectly fine with. More than fine, really. The plan was to take that vial to school and slip it into Maki's drink before lunch. Then, during lunch, she'd drink it and have the effects start to work their magic while she was in class. No, Nozomi wasn't planning to take a spin on Mr. Bones' Wild Ride at school - at least, not yet - but she wanted it to start working early. The hornier Maki got, the lesser her inhibitions would be in turn. By the time they finished practice, she'd be absolutely desperate to stick her dick in something warm and wet. And who would be there to help the poor girl out but her loving, innocent girlfriend Nozomi? This plan was foolproof.

She got herself to orgasm easily thinking about all the great sex she was certain to have tomorrow with Maki, but her pussy still trembled with desire after she was done. Shrugging to herself, she kept her fingers down there and took care of herself again. Nothing wrong with a few orgasms before bed. It helped her fall asleep pretty well, actually. Though she'd have to shower afterwards, and then actually get ready for bed... Well, if she was still raring to go after this second orgasm, then she'd take the party into the shower.

"Oh baby, tomorrow is going to be an incredible day!"

* * *

Getting the liquid into Maki's drink wasn't a challenge. All she had to do was ask Rin to distract her. She didn't even have to give her a reason why. Rin was always down to annoy Maki with her energetic friendship. So she followed Rin over to Maki and Hanayo, where Rin proceeded to tackle-hug Maki and do her weird cat routine. As predicted, Maki scowled and tried her best to push Rin off of her while Hanayo tried to play peacekeeper. It was, as she expected, the perfect distraction.

While Maki was trying to untangle herself from the human masquerading as a cat, Nozomi snuck over to Maki's bag and pulled out her lunch. She quickly turned around and dropped to the floor, hiding her activities from view. As quickly as she could, she snatched Maki's drink out of her lunch and unscrewed the top. Thankfully she always brought a capped drink. It would've been harder to do this if she brought a soda or something with a similar style of opening. Reaching into her uniform pocket, she pulled out her handy dandy vial full of purple-y goodness. She pulled out the cork with her mouth, then tipped the tube over and poured all of its contents into the drink.

"Hey! What are you doing?" _'Oh shit.'_ Nozomi hurriedly spun the top back onto Maki's drink and shoved the tube back into her pocket. The cork was still on the ground, but she'd have to leave it there for now. At least it was small enough that it likely could escape detection. Turning around with the drink in hand, she found Maki on her knees and staring at her with narrowed eyes. Rin hadn't been able to hang onto her long enough.

"Just checking out what drink my cute tomato's got today." Luckily, she was a master of improvisation. She knew others may deem her suspicious, but she could shrug that off like a light rain against her umbrella. Holding the drink up, she shook it a bit, grinning at the familiar logo that adorned Maki's favorite tomato juice. The paper covering the side of the drink was big enough that it covered up the new, purple entrant into the mixture. For the most part. She would just have to make sure Maki didn't notice. "And I wanted to see if you had anything in your fancy bento that you'd like to trade."

"Give me that!" Maki snatched the bottle out of Nozomi's hand, grumbling as she crawled over and put it back up with her bento box. The way she was leaning over made her ass a bit more pronounced, so of course Nozomi's eyes were drawn to it. "You'd better not be staring at my ass," Maki whispered sharply, her cheeks turning pink as she tried to warn Nozomi crossly without being loud enough for Hanayo and Rin to hear. She wasn't even looking over at Nozomi, though. Maybe she had a touch of the clairvoyance herself.

"Perish the thought, dear." Nozomi grinned, watching Maki turn a touch redder as she shoved her lunch back in her bag and got back up on her feet. She stood up straight, giving Nozomi a clearly annoyed look. Then she sent that same look over to a sheepish Rin before walking off to class. Hanayo and Rin looked at each other, then they both jumped up and hurried after Maki, neither of them wanting to be late for class.

Watching them head off to class, Nozomi put her fingers together and smiled to herself. Maki hadn't even noticed anything was amiss. Her plan had gone off without a hitch. Humming to herself, she started to walk to her own class, feeling rather proud of herself. "Kimi no kokoro ni..."

* * *

There was nothing unusual to report that morning: not even Nozomi going through her bag. That was just something she did, even before they started dating. 'Personal space' might as well not even be a phrase in Nozomi's vocabulary. She just learned to live with it, because it wasn't nearly bad enough to make her want to have nothing to do with her. Maki just loved that busty vixen too much to actually be mad with her shenanigans.

While there was nothing out of the ordinary that morning, the afternoon definitely changed that. It was shortly after she finished having lunch with Hanayo and Rin that she started feeling strange. The lesson had barely begun when she started feeling an odd warmth in her body. It confused her at first, and initially she thought she had some kind of stomach issue. Maybe her food had been cooked bad or something. That didn't seem likely, though. The family chefs prided themselves on creating the perfect masterpieces, even for something as benign as a school lunch. She had never had something cooked at home that caused her to fall ill.

It started to affect her more as the lesson droned on. Normally she wouldn't even use a verb like 'droned' to describe a lesson, but she found herself unable to concentrate on it. She bit her lip and gripped her desk tightly, feeling like there was a light sweat appearing on her forehead. Whatever this warmth was inside of her, it was becoming more intense. It was like the classroom was taking place in a sauna.

"Are you okay, Maki?" She tightened her grip on the desk, turning her head in surprise. Thankfully it was only Rin, looking at her with clear concern. It must've been obvious that she was in discomfort. This was bad: she didn't want everybody in class staring at her, but she also didn't want to go to the nurse. That would definitely put all eyes on her. Plus, she couldn't miss a lesson just because she was feeling weird. That wasn't the Nishikino Way. She just needed to suck it up and deal with it.

"I'm fine, Rin." She whispered back, trying to give her a convincing smile. It wasn't. To be fair, she didn't really have a convincing smile on the best of days, so it was obviously going to be worse when she was in discomfort. She forced herself to look back up front at the teacher, not wanting to give Rin any more chances to pry. It was just a bit of warmth, anyway. That wasn't a big deal.

It was, though. As time went on, things only became worse. It was near the end of class when she finally came to realize what was going on. It was seemingly obvious, but she hadn't even given it any mind. She was always so perfect in paying attention in class. Other thoughts didn't distract her, especially lewd ones. Yet she had to come to grips with the truth. She had to admit to herself that the warmth that was building inside her, the reason that she was having trouble concentrating in class, was because she was becoming aroused.

How was that possible, though? She hadn't even been thinking of anything sexual all day! It was impossible: it had to be! Yet the truth of the matter was throbbing right beneath her skirt. She wore shorts underneath her skirt because of the specific 'weaponry' that she was packing, but that thin black fabric was being put to the test today. Her cock had steadily grown stiffer without her even realizing it, and now she was at full mast and tenting those shorts something fierce. A light blush came to her cheeks as she knew that her skirt wasn't going to be able to hide the truth now.

She smoothed down her skirt, which ended up being a mistake. The lightest touch of her skirt against her shorts sent shockwaves down her cock, and she was barely able to stop herself from moaning in the middle of class. What was happening to her? She hadn't even been thinking of anything sexual, dammit! This wasn't fair! Maybe this was one of those 'no reason boners' she kept hearing Nozomi tease Eli about. God, she hoped nobody looked at her crotch...

She was relieved when class ended, but it was only a quick reprieve. There were still more classes to go: still several hours of the day left to endure. How was she supposed to get up when she looked like Honoka smuggling bread out of the kitchen? At least she didn't have to go anywhere for the rest of the day, since all of their classes were in one room. As long as Hanayo and Rin came to her desk for their between-class chit-chat, nobody would have to notice she was in horny distress.

Before either of her friends could come over to her desk, she closed her notebook and placed it in her lap. It angled oddly, but she had to make sure that neither of them realized what was going on. She didn't want to imagine her embarrassment at having either of them seeing her in this state. Somehow she could imagine Rin shouting it out in her surprise, and then... Well, then she'd have to transfer schools, and that'd be quite a hassle.

She had thought that as long as the two of them came to her desk, she'd be fine, but she was dead wrong. As much as she wanted those feelings to go away, they stubbornly persisted. Worse, her mind started to drift while Hanayo and Rin talked. She wasn't a stranger to sometimes pretending to be invested in the conversation, but today it wasn't for a lack of interest. That damn arousing warmth was drowning her brain, and it was making her think things that she really didn't want to think about.

She found herself becoming fixated on the gentle rise and fall of Hanayo's chest as she talked to Rin. It wasn't something she'd really paid any mind to before, but Hanayo was pretty busty. Not at the same level as Eli or Nozomi, but there was nothing for her to feel ashamed about, that was for sure. She suddenly wished that she'd paid more attention to her while she was working out, or while she was changing. It was so hot in the classroom now, wasn't it? If only she would unbutton her shirt some. Maybe all the way down...

What was she doing?! She was fantasizing about one of her best friend's breasts, that's what. How embarrassing. How shameful. She wasn't attracted to Hanayo like that! Besides, she was in a relationship with Nozomi. A committed relationship. She absolutely should not be thinking about other girls like this, especially not a mutual friend. Oh, but she was. The arousal was driving her mad, making her want to shove her face between Hanayo's breasts and go to town on them. Then she'd put something else between them. Something harder...

"Maki, you're spacing out again." Rin's voice again dragged her from her stupor. Maki blinked and turned to Rin, who was leaning in closer, clearly examining her face. "You've been spacing out all class, nya. Are you sick or something? We can take you to the nurse, if you'd like."

"No thank you!" There was no way she was going to stand up and let everyone in class see that she was fully erect. She should've worn briefs... The shorts let her breathe so much easier down there, though, and it wasn't like she had expected to be dealing with this during school. She'd never had this happen before. "I'm just thinking about our next lesson, that's all." Saying boldfaced lies to her friends? Classic Maki.

"But..." Rin didn't seem like she was buying it, and neither did Hanayo. She had been hoping that Hanayo would bail her out like usual, but she seemed just as concerned. _'Dammit.'_ She squeezed her legs together, feeling her heart pumping hard in her chest. Her mind was racing trying to come up with another excuse: one that would for sure get her out of this mess. Then something even better than a fake excuse came up to save her: a real excuse. Specifically, the teacher coming back and telling everyone to take their seats.

She could tell that neither Hanayo nor Rin were satisfied with her excuse, but they didn't have a choice anymore. Reluctantly, they both went back to their seats, and Maki breathed another sigh of relief. Education had saved her again. Now she could push all of that unnecessary stuff out of her mind and take notes from this important lesson that she was very much interested in.

Just kidding: life hated her. She was staring at the blackboard, but she sure wasn't taking in anything that was written on it. Her notebook was off her lap and open on her desk, but the pen in her hand wasn't writing anything that was being said. Her mind was almost completely focused on her dick throbbing up and down between her legs. She had hoped that it would go away over time, but like a mini-Adult Arachnoid, it just would not go down.

This erection was _painful_. She tried to force her cock to stay still, but it was like holding her breath: she couldn't do it forever. Her muscles would loosen, and her dick would throb up painfully again. It was getting to be too much. This heat, this arousal was ridiculous. It ended up getting bad enough that she seriously considered running to the bathroom and taking care of herself there. She couldn't do that, though. No way in hell. That was a disgusting thought, and she wouldn't entertain it. Or, well, she wouldn't _like_ entertaining it.

She was more frustrated than she'd ever been in her life as the hours passed and her body refused to calm down. This was worse than any workout schedule Umi had come up with, or having Rin babble her name repeatedly to get her attention. She'd taken no notes since that last talk with Hanayo and Rin. Not a single one. Her notebook lay embarrassingly blank as her mind was constantly assaulted with perverted thoughts of her friends. Hanayo's breasts... Rin's butt... She couldn't stop thinking about putting her hands on both of them and just squeezing to her heart's content. God, and those thoughts were so wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of them in that way when she had Nozomi.

Of course, thinking about having Nozomi made her start thinking about Nozomi. They weren't the most sexually active couple: she could admit that. She could also admit that she was the one at fault. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with her. Hell, they'd done it twice. She was learning these kind of things as they want along, though. It was new for her, and after having grown up feeling embarrassed and off-put by normal, friendly touches, going even farther was a hurdle she was still having trouble clearing.

Now, with her arousal nearing critical levels, those hurdles were beyond cleared. They'd been shot straight out of orbit. The only thing standing between her dick and Nozomi's pussy was her thoughts not actually being real. They were good thoughts, though. Nozomi bending over, wiggling that big ass in her workout pants. The ones that showed off her ass so perfectly. Just begging for her to dive dick-first into that wet cunt. She had never wanted sex so badly in her life. Not even close. Why was school still in session when their top student was clearly in need? It was an outrage.

Nozomi was the only thing on her mind now. She wanted to fuck Nozomi, more than ever before. She wanted to plow her girlfriend until neither of them could stand. There wouldn't be a drop of cum left in her balls by the time they were done. God dammit, why was she still in class? This was clearly a waste of time. She wasn't taking any notes. Mathematics were not as important as getting laid-

The bell ringing knocked her out of her thoughts and back into reality. As if a static filter was lifted from her ears, she could hear the teacher loud and clear. She was telling everyone about the homework they needed to do that night. Maki just stared at her open-mouthed, the pages they needed to read sounding unfamiliar in her ears. What was she supposed to be doing tonight? Oh no, she'd been thinking about sex that whole time! Now she didn't know what the homework was!

She mentally cursed herself for wasting all these hours, but it was hard to be too frustrated with herself while her dick was still throbbing incessantly. Offhandedly, she thought about how she should probably call a doctor if she was still erect for another hour. It wouldn't be a problem if she could get home - whether to her own house or Nozomi's - and fix this issue, but then she remembered something important. She couldn't go home. Muse had practice after school. Life really did hate her.

Groaning out loud, she quickly shoved her notebook into her bag. She was further frustrated with herself at the utter lack of notes she'd taken during the back half of the school day. This was ridiculous... She stood up fast, quickly holding her bag in front of her so it would cover her tented skirt. Rin was coming towards her, which was an unfortunate reality she had expected. Muttering something about needing to use the restroom, she briskly walked away from Rin, leaving the ginger confused in her wake.

Once she was outside the classroom, she dispensed with the cover. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she broke out into a sprint, heading directly for the bathroom. Normally she'd never run in the halls, but it was an emergency. She needed to get in there and hide away from her fellow students for a couple of minutes. At least so that she could try and demand her dick behave itself for five fucking minutes.

Once she reached the bathroom, she hurried into a stall and slammed it shut, locking it up. She dropped her bag and lifted her skirt up, grimacing at the raging erection pushing at her shorts. Her tongue slowly moved across her lips as she watched her cock throb up and down, slowly and painfully. At the peak of its movement, she could see her shorts being pulled completely away from her stomach at the front. She knew that it wasn't hot in both the classroom and the bathroom. The heat was just following her around personally, like a cloud of arousal. Yanking down her shorts and jerking off until she painted the stall door with rope after rope of spunk sounded very enticing...

 _'No! Stop it, Nishikino! You're better than this!'_ She dropped her skirt back down and slapped herself. This was not who she was. She was not so depraved that she'd jerk off in a bathroom stall. She needed to snap the hell out of it. All she had to do was get through practice, and then she could do whatever she needed to do within the privacy of her own home. It wasn't _that_ long of a wait. She could get through this, no problem.

Determined, she left the stall and walked to her locker to get her practice clothes. With those in hand, she went up to the clubroom to get changed. She didn't understand why they couldn't just change in the bathroom instead of in a room they all shared, but she knew better than to complain. If she did, then it'd bring suspicion on her, and then she would have to deal with constant teasing. Well, more than usual, anyway. She figured not bringing that attention to herself would only leave her a little embarrassed rather than... more than a little embarrassed.

As she walked to the clubroom, she was relieved to feel her cock starting to calm down. She didn't have to surreptitiously cover herself up now that her skirt was no longer being lifted, which was one monkey off her back. Though it was down now, she could still feel the arousal churning inside her. That certainly wasn't going to go down easily: not without her actually doing something about it. Getting her dick down was the main thing she wanted, though. The arousal could wait until later. At least she wouldn't get any weird stares during practice.

* * *

The clubroom was empty when she went in, which was a second relief in short order. Usually there were anywhere from one to three of the other girls already there, usually dragged in by Eli or Umi. Since they weren't there yet, that meant she had at least a small amount of time to change freely. Still, she found herself putting herself in the corner and changing there.

She always made sure to have her back to the others when she was changing. It wasn't that she thought ill of her friends, but she knew that the bulge under her skirt would cause someone to bring it up, and that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. Only Nozomi knew about her... 'special package', and she hoped to keep it that way. At least for as long as she possibly could.

Kicking off her shoes, she yanked down her skirt and replaced it with her red workout pants. They'd always been a bit bigger than necessary, at least in the front. Not enough to fall off during strenuous activity, but enough so that any bulging wouldn't be so obvious. She'd never really needed it before, but she was so glad she'd been safe rather than sorry when making that purchase.

Her shirt came off next, replaced with a simple black t-shirt. A pink star adorned the left breast, which matched the same-colored lettering on her black hat. She liked wearing hats, though her friends didn't tend to see her wearing one outside of practice. If she could be vain for a moment, and she'd certainly allow herself to be, she could make any hat look rather dashing. Besides, it helped to keep her hair out of her eyes if it was getting too long. Practical fashion. Her shoes came last, slipped on and tied up.

Stashing her clothes away, she went out of the room and nearly bumped into Eli and Nozomi. She waved to them, but didn't stick around to chat. Honestly, she just felt that Nozomi would say or do something teasing, and she didn't want to start growing again after it took hours to get it down. Maybe they could've had a perfectly innocent conversation, but... Nah, no way. That wasn't Nozomi's style.

The sun was shining when she got onto the roof, and she smiled to herself as she took a breath of fresh air. It was nice to get a moment alone up on the roof. She could appreciate the beauty of the late afternoon without having to pretend she didn't care. Since there wouldn't be anyone bothering her for a couple minutes, she decided to get some stretches in. It allowed her to relax her back and reach down to touch her toes without having a certain someone making certain comments about her ass.

Eventually the rest of the girls filed up to the roof, and practice started like normal. Seeing Eli and Umi up at the front, telling people to stretch out, made everything seem like business as usual. For a second, Maki was even able to fool herself into believing that today had been a completely normal day. There hadn't been hours of naughty thoughts and painful, throbbing erections. She had taken her notes like a normal straight-A student, and now she was just participating in regular idol practices.

Except that all had happened. She could pretend it didn't, but that didn't change the fact that it was in the history books. Metaphorical history books, anyway. She also couldn't change the fact that the burning sexual desire inside her had not been extinguished. Not even close. Though her erection had calmed down, she still felt very hot and very bothered. She just had to keep telling herself that she could get through this practice and then take care of things at home. She could. She really could.

No matter what she ever hoped for, it was foolhardy to not account for Nozomi. Her girlfriend had come to do her stretches near her, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Neither was bending over and reaching to touch her toes, consequently sticking her butt into the air. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but it felt so much different that day. Every other time she would ignore Nozomi's clear advances, or she'd scold her for doing that with everyone around. Now she couldn't say anything. She couldn't even look away. Her eyes were fixed on Nozomi's ass, sitting so nice in those beige pants. Were they tighter than usual? Her ass seemed to stick out so much more than before. She really wanted to put her hands on it. Smack it, rub her cock between those cheeks...

 _'Snap out of it!'_ She shook her head hard, forcing herself to look away from Nozomi. This wouldn't be so difficult if she could get a grip on her own libido. Though, if Nozomi wasn't such a purposeful tease, she wouldn't be in such dire straits. She needed to get that grip, or she was going to be right back at the point she'd been in class. Her cock was stirring again in her shorts, threatening to make an unwanted encore. She tilted her head up to the sky and shut her eyes tightly, begging her mind to think of anything but stupid, sexy Nozomi.

If she'd been hoping for a break from this shit during practice, and she really had been, she was sorely mistaken. Of course, there was one culprit causing these issues, and it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out who it was. Their full body stretches was the worst part. She was, of course, paired up with Nozomi. It wasn't like she could ask for another partner. That would be suspicious: why would she want to not be partnered with her girlfriend? Besides, she knew there'd still be problems if she was partnered with another girl. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from shamefully staring at their asses either.

Of course, the others wouldn't blatantly shove their asses into her crotch. That was all Nozomi, through and through. She had Nozomi gripped tightly by her wrists, biting her lip and trying to avoid staring at her ass as she was stretched out in front of her. It wasn't working well, to be honest. Instead of standing back up to switch places, she pushed herself back and started grinding her ass against Maki's crotch. There was no way that was an accident. Even Maki wasn't dense enough to believe otherwise.

She gasped out loud, biting back down hard on her lip to keep quiet. Nozomi didn't even look at her while she did it, just 'innocently' grinding her sexy ass against her for a good ten seconds. Then she stood back up, Maki's arms going slack and releasing her grip on Nozomi's wrists. She turned to look at her then, smiling so innocently yet so knowingly. "You ready for me to stretch you out?" That smile turned into a grin, a flash of existence as she whispered: "You can stretch me out again tonight." God dammit, she was hard as steel again.

Maki grimaced, but again, she didn't want to make a scene. So they switched positions, with Nozomi now being the one to hold her wrists and allow her to stretch out as far as she could. Practice was becoming too much to handle. She had been sure she could handle it, but she had been wrong. The sun wasn't the only thing making her feel hot. Her mind was flooded with thoughts and fantasies about Nozomi, and no amount of internal scolding or attempts to focus her mind did the trick. Practice wasn't over and she was losing the battle with her libido.

When they reached the point where they started to practice their dancing, Maki could tell that she was going to be a dancing disaster that day. She struggled to understand Umi's instructions, easily losing the tempo. Twice she was told by Umi to speed up, but then she'd overcorrect herself and go too fast. Everything was hazy, like she was suffering through the ultimate humidity. Rather than paying attention to Umi's counting, she was focused on each throb of her cock, tenting desperately under her skirt. _'Up, down, up, down...'_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Maki blinked, wondering why there was a high-pitched, annoying voice coming from the floor. She realized that she wasn't dancing anymore, and neither was anyone else. Looking down, she found that it was Nico who was talking to her. Yeah, that made sense. Nobody else had such an annoying, cutesy voice while also being old enough to go to high school. What was she doing splayed out on her ass, though?

"What are you doing down there, Nico?"

"Oh, just taking a break- What do you think I'm doing down there?!" Nico jumped up onto her feet, going toe to toe with Maki and poking her hard in the chest. "You bumped into me and knocked me over! Are you stupid or something?" Well, it wasn't like Maki was really going to apologize anyway, but having Nico speak to her that way always activated her angry defensive mechanisms. She didn't even remember knocking Nico over! Even if she had, it wasn't a big deal. It was just an accident.

"That's rich coming from you. It was an accident, you little gremlin." She poked Nico right back, more out of a petulant sense of retribution than anything else. This would've frustrated her under normal circumstances, but considering how god damn horny she was, she was in no mood to deal with Nico. Her ability to remain composed and presentable was hanging on by a fraying thread, and if she had to deal with any more bullshit, she was going to lose it. If things didn't settle down real soon, someone was going to get fucking fucked.

"Hey, stop it, you two! There's no need to argue!" Luckily, Umi was there to save the day. She hustled over to the two feuding idols, getting her hands in between them and forcibly separating them. She then turned to Maki, concern evident on her face. "Are you okay, Maki? You've been off beat all afternoon." Both of them ignored Nico's indignant cry of "Hey, what about me?!" Maki was about to respond with her usual 'Yeah, I'm fine' fare, but then someone else decided to butt into the conversation.

"Oh, Maki's just a little hot under the collar." Unluckily, Nozomi was there to say anything, really. She chimed in with a grin, eyeing Maki knowingly. "She's pretty stiff today, that's all." Maki's eye twitched as Umi just looked over in confusion. She didn't understand, but Maki sure did. Her frustration was rapidly boiling over, and it was all directed at Nozomi now. She was deliberately provoking Maki in her lust-addled state, grinding against her crotch and getting her fully erect on purpose. It was her fault that she couldn't concentrate at practice. She was the reason Maki was messing up and embarrassing herself in front of everyone. That was what snapped the last remaining fibers on the rope of her sanity.

Her mind was surprisingly focused for the first time all afternoon as she stomped towards Nozomi. The annoyance and arousal inside her had crested together, toppling over the usually-impressive dam of her self-control. Everything inside her was focused on Nozomi, and all she wanted to do was exact some sort of punishment on her girlfriend for making fun of her and teasing her so damn much during practice. It couldn't wait anymore. There was no 'Just get through practice.' This had to be done _now_.

She wasn't thinking about the repercussions of where she was as she stared down her still-smiling girlfriend. Being on the roof of the school surrounded by her friends seemed like background information now: inconsequential. The speed of her hands was surprising as they shot down to Nozomi's hips, grabbing onto her pants and tugging hard on them twice. Down they went, falling down her legs and pooling around her ankles. Suddenly Nozomi's purple panties were being shown to everybody, and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Maki!" Nozomi's eyes were wide as she stood stock-still for several seconds, frozen in complete disbelief about what had just happened. She quickly snapped back to reality, grabbing onto the hem of her shirt and tugging it down to try and cover herself. It was pretty useless: her shirt wasn't long enough to get much coverage in the front, and it wasn't going to cover anything in the back. Really, the only thing she did was cause her breasts to move a bit. Looking up, she could tell that Maki had noticed, if the way her eye was twitching was any indication. _'Oh shit.'_

Anything else she may have wanted to say was quickly muted by Maki, who kissed her hard: way harder than they'd ever kissed before. Her hands went right to Nozomi's breasts, grabbing them both and squeezing them hard through her shirt. It made Nozomi yelp against Maki's lips, though the sound was muted to the point that it might as well not have existed. Maki had always been relatively gentle with her touches, more unsure than anything due to her inexperience. She was sure taking a huge leap in strength now, flipping Nozomi's own 'washi washi' punishment right back on her. Like some kind of Washi Washi Mirror Force.

When Maki finally broke their kiss, Nozomi was breathless. She was all too aware that this was probably her fault. The dosage she had given Maki that morning must've been too high, and she had reached the peak of her sexual frustration too early. She had to stop Maki before things got worse. The normal hold she had over the redhead was no longer effective, though. How was she supposed to tease and embarrass Maki into withdrawal if she was already doing something that was rather mortifying?

Maki grabbed her hips and turned her around before she could come up with any kind of counter-play. She pressed herself against Nozomi's backside, making her breath hitch. If she tried to escape, she could likely draw Maki's aggro and get her downstairs. It was a bit too late to save any face, but at least there would be some amount of face left to save. She couldn't get away, though. Maki's grip was tight, and honestly, the way she was slowly moving up and down against her ass was disarmingly pleasant. It gave her too much pause, and it allowed Maki to remain in control.

For Maki, she wasn't thinking about the situation they were in. She didn't care. It was all Nozomi's fault anyway. There was no way she wasn't trying to get her all hot and bothered with the way she had been grinding against her ass before, or how she'd been moving those hips during practice. If she was going to be such a damn tease, then she should've been prepared for this to happen. Growling lowly, Maki let go of Nozomi with one hand, using that hand to awkwardly tug down her pants and undershorts. It was a touch difficult using only one hand, but she was able to get the job done. She sighed happily, feeling so much more free with those cumbersome clothes gone. Stepping out of them, she returned her hand to Nozomi's hip, moving her own hips forward so she could get back to grinding her now-bared cock against her girlfriend's ass.

Nozomi's legs shook as Maki ground against her from behind. For once, it was _her_ cheeks that were rapidly reddening, and she was aware of everyone's eyes on them. She couldn't see the girls still standing behind them, but her eyes darted from one friend to the other that were within her line of sight. Rin was the only one she could see with a look of utter disbelief on her face, with her mouth open and eyes wide. Honoka was standing in front of Eli, and both of them appeared to be fighting between embarrassment and arousal. Worst of all, she could see Kotori standing off to the side. Maybe she had been surprised before, but she sure didn't seem like it now. She was actually smiling, with her phone out and held out in front of her. Gods, she was recording them!

"Koto-Ahh!" With her concentration on their friends' stares, she hadn't realized that Maki's hands had started an upward journey. They'd made their way up her shirt and all the way to her chest without her notice. Now they were both on her breasts, squeezing them through her bra. She looked once more at Kotori, then turned away with her face burning. Never had she expected to feel so embarrassed in her life, but she couldn't deny how turned on she was. She'd been ready to get plowed for hours that day, but in one of their homes. Not on the roof of the school. Damned dosage! She'd been too careless, and now she was paying the price.

She shuddered at the feeling of Maki's breath in her ear, warm and needy. With the way she was manhandling Nozomi's body, one might be forgiven for thinking that she had been pent up for days. Weeks, even. Which, honestly, may have been true. Nozomi wanted to stop this: she knew that they needed to stop. At the same time, she would've been just as frustrated as Maki had they halted things there. All this groping and grinding had turned her on something fierce, her panties having quickly become damp with arousal. It was honestly too late to play any of this off, so she might as well get a good fucking out of it. They could assume new identities tomorrow.

Maki's hands left the confines of her shirt, having acquired a new target. Her soiled panties were pulled off her hips, exposing her further. She could imagine Kotori zooming in with her phone, and she dropped her hands down to cover herself. Maki grabbed her asscheeks and spread them, breathing heavily behind Nozomi as she started to prod her cock in between Nozomi's cheeks. She had trouble finding her way inside Nozomi, likely due to the position they were in. They hadn't fucked from behind yet, nor had they done it standing up. She would've found it cute and a bit funny if not for the situation they were currently in.

"Fucking hell..." Maki was clearly frustrated with her struggling attempts at entering. Nozomi was even close to offering to reach down and help her out, though in her current state, that might've made Maki even madder. She finally did strike gold, though, her tip slipping between Nozomi's wet folds. Not wanting to fall out and have to start over, Maki just pushed her hips forward. Her body felt like it was on fire as her cock slammed all the way inside of Nozomi's pussy. Jackpot.

"Aah!" Nozomi moaned and stopped covering herself, her hands reaching back to grab onto Maki's hips. As much as she loved the thought of sex, she was still relatively new to it. They'd only had sex twice, after all. None of the pleasurable sheen had worn off, that was for sure. Her pussy quickly tightened around Maki's cock, but it didn't slow Maki down at all. Once she was inside Nozomi, she immediately began to thrust with a wild and wanton speed. She had completely lost herself to her own desires, and Nozomi was starting to feel like she was losing herself to it as well. The beast had been unleashed within Maki, and there was no putting it back in its cage now.

In her incredibly horny state, Maki was a lot rougher than she'd ever been with Nozomi before. She brought both of Nozomi's twintails together into one hand, then yanked on them hard, snapping Nozomi's head upwards. Staring up at the sky, she cried out and moaned, jerking forward when Maki slapped her ass. She'd never hit her before, even if she'd tried to hint at it here or there. Now, without any provocation, she was spanking her with quite a lot of force behind her smacks. Nozomi kept whimpering and moaning, having a feeling that there'd be some noticeable red marks left on her ass. Tears pricked at her eyes from the pain, but Gods, did it feel good.

"This is your fault, you know?" Nozomi hadn't expected to hear Maki say anything. She hadn't said a word since they'd started fucking. All she'd heard from behind her was heavy breathing and the occasional, animalistic growl. "You're always teasing me... Shaking your big..." She gave Nozomi's ass another hard smack, making her yelp loudly. "... fat..." Another smack, harder this time. "... ass!" A final one, the hardest yet. Nozomi gasped sharply, her knees knocking as Maki resumed pounding her pussy furiously. Her voice was deeper than usual, husky and occasionally halted by her panting. "I'm taking... whatever I want from you, you... fucking teasing slut..."

"Oh Gods, Maki!" She shut her eyes tightly, mouth hanging open and letting all of her moans spill out. The pleasure was spiking in her veins at incredible levels, heating her body up exponentially. They were definitely putting on a hell of a show for the others, and she no longer really cared. She was nearly as gone as Maki was, both of them just existing to gain pleasure from the other. Maki's thrusts were so powerful, so body-shaking. The dirty talk was intoxicating. She could feel her first orgasm rising up inside of her.

Everything Maki was doing to her was unrestrained and uncontained. She'd pull on her hair, smack her ass, and bite her neck. Her hands would even move back to Nozomi's front to squeeze her breasts. There were bite marks and red marks on her skin, and she was over her head in ecstasy. She just couldn't hold on anymore, so she finally, truly let herself go.

Her orgasm was more powerful than any one she'd ever felt before. She was pretty sure this had to be the best one she'd experienced. Her entire body shook violently, nearly buckling her knees and sending her down to the floor. It was only Maki's hands back on her hips that kept her upright, letting her shake and rock through her orgasm. Her pussy was like a vice around Maki's cock, and she could hear her girlfriend hissing out from the sudden clenching.

She slumped forward after she was finished, panting and staring at the ground through half-lidded eyes. It would've been nice to have a second to catch her breath, but Maki wasn't having that. She was still hard, still horny, and still going to fuck Nozomi until she couldn't walk for a week. Her thrusts didn't cease with Nozomi's orgasm, and she was moaning again in earnest without much delay.

Lifting herself back up, she looked over her shoulder at Maki, getting her first look at her girlfriend since she had gotten turned around. There was sweat forming on her forehead from her heavy exertions, shaded beneath her hat. She could see the lust and the frustration in her eyes, though. Even when they were shaded, she could see the raw emotions in them. Over their shoulders, she could see the rest of Muse watching them. It seemed like all of them had been frozen in place, shocked into paralysis due to everything that had unfolded before them.

Umi and Hanayo were the ones who were pretending not to look. They both had their hands over their eyes, but she could see them peeking through their fingers. Of course, something that Umi _hadn't_ done was more telling than what she _was_ doing. She hadn't attempted to stop them from putting on the lewdest of displays. At least, she hadn't made any attempt that was loud enough for Nozomi to hear over herself. Maybe she was liking this a bit more than she would ever admit. It was the kind of thing that Nozomi would've loved to tease her about if she wasn't so embarrassed herself.

As for Nico, her expression was surprisingly unreadable. Normally their petite ball of self-absorbed sunshine was kindergarten levels of an easy read, but she couldn't gleam much from what she was seeing. Of course, her vision wasn't exactly still, as Maki's constant thrusting was bouncing and shaking her frequently. Still, from what she could tell, she wasn't getting much from Nico. She was just staring at them, perhaps a bit curiously, but nothing more. She almost felt insulted that someone wasn't acting both shocked and turned on from such a sexy sight. Who could act so nonchalant when they had the perfect view of Maki's nice, firm ass?

She focused her eyes back on Maki, not wanting to linger too long on anyone else. The embarrassment that was still simmering low inside her might just up and kill her. "You're fucking me so good, Maki. Gods, you're so _big_ inside me! Don't stop, please. Fuck me harder!" As much as she would deny it, Nozomi knew that Maki had a bit of an ego, and just like her cock, she enjoyed having it stroked. She was hoping that she could draw some more dirty talk out of her too. It was a brand new sensation that she had automatically fallen in love with.

"Fuck..." Maki gasped out, grunting as she moved her hips as fast as her body would allow. They likely could've gotten better movement from being down on the ground, but the ground was hot and uncomfortable. Neither of them were _that_ desperate. At one point, Maki was thrusting so wildly that she ended up slipping out of Nozomi. "No, no, dammit..." It didn't take her long to get back inside, though, and Nozomi's frustrated whine quickly turned into another excited moan.

"Wanna play with my tits, baby?" Gasping again, Nozomi grabbed her chest and squeezed it, knowing that Maki would be looking over her shoulder to see what was going on. She hefted them up and down, her tongue hanging out as her palms brushed over her hardened nipples beneath her shirt. "Come put your hands on them again. They miss you so much." It hadn't taken much detective work to discover that Maki was a boob girl. Before they had sex for the first time, she'd gained a bit of confidence from gently caressing her chest a couple times a week. She'd also caught Maki glancing at other girls with larger than average breasts more than once. Though she would vehemently deny it, there was no doubt in Nozomi's mind that Maki loved her some oversized melons. And luckily, Nozomi had the goods to put all those other girls to shame.

"Take off your shirt." Maki grunted, which Nozomi was only too happy to comply with. First she removed the loose crescent moon top she had on, though even something as simple as that was a bit tougher when she was getting her brains fucked out. Her arms shook the entire time, but she was finally able to toss that top aside. Then she removed the shirt she had beneath it, dropping it casually. Now only her purple bra was left of her clothing, and it was having a hell of a time keeping things together. Her breasts were bouncing up and down from each thrust Maki gave her, at a speed that would make one wonder how they hadn't just popped out already. This was a losing battle, surely.

The regular speed at which she was removing the rest of her clothing was apparently too slow for Maki. Nozomi had just begun lifting her hands up to remove her bra when Maki decided she'd waited long enough. She got to the clasp first, but rather than unhooking it, she grabbed both sides and yanked hard, tearing the clasp apart. Now broken and useless, the bra held onto Nozomi's chest for a moment, lifting slightly into the air as her breasts bounced upwards. Then it gave up the ghost, drifting to the ground like the rest of their clothing.

"Maki! That was my best bra!" Her hands went up quickly to cover her now-exposed breasts, which was funny because she'd been the one who invited Maki to do what she did in the first place. Though she admittedly hadn't asked for it to involve the death of her bra. That growth spurt she'd hit in middle school had killed enough bras of hers to last a lifetime.

"Don't care. I'll buy you another one." She slapped at Nozomi's hands, making her drop her arms again so that she could get what she deserved. Specifically, two handfuls of Nozomi's big, bouncing tits. "And then I'll rip that one off you too." She had what at times she considered an unhealthy fascination with Nozomi's breasts. Before, she'd been too nervous and embarrassed to do more than touch them gently. Nothing close to what she was doing now. She'd touched herself to the thought of them, though: stroking herself and imagining Nozomi's breasts were squeezing the life out of her cock. Now she was too wound up to hold herself back. She was going to squeeze and grope until she left marks on them from her fingernails.

"You're bad, Maki!" Nozomi laughed, mixed in with a moan when Maki reached her nipples. She cried out as Maki pinched both of her nipples, louder when she twisted them. If she hadn't said anything, she could've gone a bit longer without flashing her tits to all of her friends. Wouldn't have had them filmed by Kotori either. She was too horny to care at the moment, though. She loved having her breasts touched. Even having someone just look at them sent a secret thrill through her, knowing they were thinking of doing more than just touching them. Now that Maki had become a rough, dominating beast, she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to have her breasts abused like this. She could get herself to sleep later knowing that the others would likely touch themselves at night with her naked breasts burned into their memories. Heroes get remembered, but legends never die.

Her second orgasm came just as she was thinking that Maki likely wouldn't last much longer. She could hear Maki's breathing getting heavier, even more-so than before. Her stamina hadn't been built up that high, either. It was just the potion she'd slipped in Maki's drink that was keeping her going like this. Not to say that she wasn't impressed, though. This was a hell of a fuck, and she absolutely would give Maki credit where credit was due. Now she was going to be addicted, though. If she had to go another month and a half without Maki being buried balls-deep inside her, she might just go nuts.

She leaned back against Maki and rode out her second orgasm, coating Maki's cock with her juices. It felt like she was in heaven up on the roof. She wiggled her ass against Maki's crotch, smiling to herself as she looked down at the floor again. Maki's hands groping her breasts were more prominent in her vision than the ground, though. She moaned and whined at each touch and every thrust, her body extremely sensitive after a pair of orgasms. Coming down from that immense high was giving her a bit of clarity, though. She was slowly regaining her senses, once again becoming aware of her surroundings. It was too late to bother commiserating about her bedroom life being put on display for all their friends. Instead, her mind honed in on something else. Something she'd been too surprised - and then too fucking horny - to think about when this all started. Maki was inside her... without protection... and she wasn't on the pill.

"Oh fuck! Maki, wait! I'm not on the pill!" She'd really risked it all without thinking about it. There were even condoms in her bag, wrapped and ready to use. They were supposed to be for later, though. When they were supposed to fuck in one of their homes. She hadn't even thought about using them at school, so when Maki had surprisingly jumped her, their existence hadn't even come to mind.

If Maki heard her, she was still too wrapped up in her arousal to care. She kept thrusting, the sound of Maki's pelvis slapping against her jiggling ass now ringing in her ears. It was obvious she was about to cum. Her heavy breathing was a giveaway, as well as her hands leaving Nozomi's breasts. When she was about to cum, she stopped paying attention to everything but the pleasurable sensations that had boiled to the tipping point inside her. Oh man, she was _fucked_.

"Maki! Wait, wait! Pull out, dammit!" Alas, it was too late. A shuddering groan sounded in her ear, then Maki pushed once more against her ass and let go. Cum erupted from Maki's cock, instantly flooding Nozomi's pussy with wave after wave of her virile spunk. Her protestations melted into moans as she writhed in front of Maki, too late to stop her from painting her insides white.

For twenty long, arduous seconds, neither of them moved much. It seemed like all activity on that roof was frozen in time. Nozomi was hyper-aware of Maki's breath on her neck, and the way her grip loosened as she came down from such an intense orgasm. Her cock, slowly softening inside her, slipped out of her pussy as Maki took an unsteady step back. Nozomi winced as she felt Maki's cum start to drip down her thighs. A stark reminder that she was kind of a fucking idiot today.

"Fuck..." Nozomi grit her teeth, shuddering at the uncomfortable feeling of jizz dripping out of her. "I'm gonna need to buy Plan B." She turned to Maki, assuming that an orgasm like that would've knocked her senses back into place, but seeing Maki now ogling her tits probably meant the elixir was still in effect. Licking her lips, Maki wrapped her arms around Nozomi and latched onto her chest, sucking greedily on her right nipple. "Oh Gods! Maki, wait! Stop! I need to buy that damn pill!" She pushed at Maki's head, but she was hanging on pretty tightly. Did that stupid concoction give her super strength or something? "You're gonna get me pregnant, you horny git!"

That seemed to break the spell that had settled over the group. Umi, her face now burning red, clapped her hands loudly and shouted as if she was trying to make herself heard on the tarmac. "Alright, practice is over! Everyone go home, now!" Like a flash, Hanayo scurried towards the door, still covering her face in embarrassment. Seeing her leaving, Rin hopped up and hurried over to her, making sure she didn't slam into the wall in her haste. The two of them left first, the door not even slamming shut before Honoka shoved it back open. Dragging Eli by the hand, she yanked the blonde down the stairs, the door closing behind them. Both of their faces had appeared to be noticeably flushed.

Nico was the next to leave, ambling past the two fuckbirds. She glanced over at Nozomi, smirking just enough so that she would notice. "Thanks for the show, doll." Nozomi stuck her tongue out at Nico, but was reduced back to moans when Maki bit down on her nipple. Laughing to herself, Nico reached the door and took one last look back. Looking at Nozomi's ass, she muttered "Nice" to herself before exiting the scene.

Umi walked on the other side of Nozomi and Maki, trying to glare at Nozomi's face only. It was kind of hard when Maki was so brazenly going to down on those big breasts... "I know this was your fault, Nozomi. Somehow." Nozomi tried to give her an innocent look, but it was undone by Maki suddenly reaching around to slap her ass. "You _both_ will come with me to the shrine on Saturday for extra practice, and no excuses." She shook her head with a sigh, looking away from the two of them. "And we will _never_ speak of this again. Got it?"

"Yup, absolutely. Ahh!" Nozomi yelped when she felt Maki pressing her stiffening cock against her thigh. "You're getting hard again?! Maki, no! We have to go to the store! Umi, help me!" Umi ignored her, walking over to the final remaining Muse member on the roof. Kotori looked up from her phone, smiling sweetly at Umi. That merely got her an unamused expression in return, Umi's arms crossing under her chest. She could clearly see everything being recorded on Kotori's phone. For 'posterity'. Posterity of Nozomi's posterior.

"Kotori, let's go." She was as firm as she could be, but that didn't wipe the serene smile off of Kotori's face. Out of all of the members of Muse, Kotori at times was the hardest to command. She tended to march to the beat of her own drum - or, sometimes, Honoka's drum - and today she was content with drumming up blackmail.

"You go on without me, Umi. I'll meet up with you later." Umi sighed, realizing her words had no effect. Kotori was going to film this entire debacle from beginning to end. Shaking her head again, she walked over towards the door, grabbing the handle and gripping it tightly. She had really never planned to get to know her friends' bodies _this_ intimately. Still, she couldn't help but to look over her shoulder once more, hearing Nozomi yelp as Maki once again thrust her dick into Nozomi's cum-filled cunt. She watched her clutch onto Maki's shoulders, too horny and powerless to stop beast mode Maki, protection be damned. All the while, Kotori filmed every single moment, her hand down her skirt with the assumption that Umi had already left the premises.

"Perverts, the lot of you..." Umi opened the door and walked away from it all, pretending that she wasn't going to touch herself that night to the thought of what they all had just witnessed. "School idols were a mistake."


End file.
